


Daddy issues

by AlannaGuerrero



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Meta, Metafiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaGuerrero/pseuds/AlannaGuerrero
Summary: Johnny tiene excusas para cada fracaso, pero Robby aún tuvo que pasar por el dolor sin nadie que lo acompañara
Relationships: Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Daddy issues

Después de verlo con los chicos de su dojo, después de verlo con Miguel, hubo una pregunta que Robby no pudo evitar: ¿Por qué Johnny es una figura paterna tan buena cuando es un padre tan terrible?

***

Johnny le falló desde el principio.

Robby no puede recordar nada de eso, por supuesto, pero lo ha escuchado tantas veces de su madre que se siente como un recuerdo real.

Shannon pasó por el trabajo de parto por su cuenta, dio a luz por su cuenta, se fue a casa por su cuenta.

Todo porque Johnny estaba bebiendo con algunos desconocidos, gente a la que le importaba un carajo que Robby estuviera naciendo, que el primer -único- hijo de Johnny estuviera entrando en un mundo donde esta era solo la primera de muchas decepciones.

Y si ese no era un ejemplo de comenzar como pretendes continuar, Robby no sabía qué mas podía serlo.

_(Johnny había estado bebiendo ese día y los días que lo rodearon._

_Se había perdido en la neblina del alcohol, en el dolor de perder a su madre, la única persona que lo había querido, que de repente se había ido, para siempre. Había estado allí y luego no. Se fue tan repentina e inesperadamente como solo un padre puede irse, rompiendo la fe de sus hijos en la eternidad, en la promesa de que siempre estarían allí para ellos.)_

No fue la única vez que no estuvo allí para Robby. Sucedió una y otra vez a medida que crecía: cumpleaños perdidos y obsequios tardíos e indeseados, tarjetas del día del padre perdidas y todas esas actividades tontas que las escuelas tendían a organizar sin tener en cuenta la situación del hogar de los estudiantes.

Shannon había jugado un papel en la construcción del resentimiento de Robby, con sus garantías de que a Johnny no le importaba, que solo era lo suficientemente bueno para pasar una cuota para la manutención de su hijo, que era un perdedor bueno para nada y que siempre lo sería.

Pero Johnny había hecho el resto.

  
_(Y tampoco había estado ahí para dar su versión de los hechos)_

_Tenía cuarenta años y Robby cinco y no había ido a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tenía cuarenta y cinco años y Robby diez y se había perdido sus primeros trucos con la patineta y los rasguños más grandes._

_Había estado ausente en las risas y las lágrimas y por eso no estuvo cuando el dulce y sensible Robby comenzó a mentir, a engañar a todos para justificar sus ausencias escolares._

_Por eso nunca supo sobre los robos y los amigos y por eso, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y le prometió a Robby que estaría allí para él, Robby no le creyó. No podía confiar en él._

No fue así con Miguel.

Miguel no tuvo toda una vida de paternidad fallida unida a sus sentimientos por Johnny.

Todo fue más fácil con MIguel.

Miguel tenía recuerdos de haber sido salvado de los matones y las luchas y lecciones de empoderamiento y evidencia de la mejora de Johnny en pequeños incrementos, justo frente a sus ojos.

Quizás esa sea otra cicatriz invisible que dejó Johnny. Solo otra duda con la que Robby tiene que vivir: que él no era suficiente para que Johnny cambiara, para organizar su vida, para crecer, pero Miguel sí.

Miguel, con su fuerza y su madre y sus sonrisas altivas.

¿Cuánto mejor que Robby debe ser? ¿Cuán más valioso?

Pero incluso entonces, incluso con ese dolor, Robby todavía quería a su padre. Todavía quería que Johnny estuviera allí para él, que lo notara. Que lo viera.

Lo había intentado.

Pero cada vez que hacía algo parecía ser más importante que él.

Cuando fue a verlo a su dojo y lo estaba abrazando. Cuando se lastimó el brazo, no estaba allí.

Cuando estaba loco de miedo, asustado por lo que le había hecho a Miguel, sin saber lo que le pasaría a él, a ambos.

En ese momento más bajo, cuando había estado tan asustado y se había sentido tan solo que había deseado a su padre, había deseado con todo su corazón que Johnny estuviera allí para él.

Y no lo estaba.

Como todas esas veces antes, no lo estaba.

¿Significaba eso que Johnny lo estaba ignorando? ¿Estaba tan preocupado por Miguel que no pudo soportar hablar con Robby?

¿O simplemente no le importaba?

Robby nunca se había sentido tan solo.

_(Johnny se perdió una vez más en una bruma, esta vez de odio a sí mismo._

_Vio lo que sucedió, lo destrozado que estaba el cuerpo de Miguel, lo que Robby había hecho y se culpó a sí mismo._

_Por arrastrarlo hacia el kárate, por no estar ahí para Robby, por enseñarle a Miguel a tener piedad, por todo.)_

***

Nada cambió cuando regresó.

Johnny se preocupaba por Robby, pero cuando tenía tiempo, cuando no estaba haciendo nada más, cuando no estaba ocupado con cosas y personas más importantes.

Había esperado contra toda esperanza, había puesto su corazón allí la última vez.

Pero Johnny no vino.

_(Johnny sabía lo que estaba haciendo esta vez. Sabía que Robby lo estaba esperando. Pero aún así decidió no ir con él. Una vez más)._

Robby no pudo ir con ninguno de los dos cuando salió de la correccional, no podía confiar en Daniel o en Johnny. Ambos lo habían traicionado, decepcionado, olvidado.

Así que buscó otra forma. Kreese le ofreció esa alternativa, sin pedirla, sin esperar que Robby cambiara lo que es y cómo hace las cosas.

_(Johnny tampoco estaba borracho esta vez. Simplemente no sabía dónde encontrar a Robby ni qué hacer si lo encontraba, así que eligió no hacer nada, de nuevo.)_

Robby no lo esperaba, pero no le sorprende que, una vez más, Johnny haya elegido estar allí para los demás de una manera que no era para él. Aún así, le pide que vuelva a formar parte de Cobra Kai, que escuche a Kresse.

Él no escucha y pelea contra Kreese, realmente pelea con él.

Él dijo que no pelearía con Robby, y lo siguiente que supo fue que se está despertando con la cabeza palpitante y Daniel y Johnny atacando a Kreese, rodeados de sus pequeños secuaces.

Johnny está -de todas las emociones posibles- sorprendido de verlo. “Robby”, dice, como si de repente recordara que su hijo existe, que no desaparece cuando Johnny ya no lo mira.

Entonces, Robby toma una decisión. La primera, la última.

Ya los ha superado a todos: a Johnny, a Daniel, a Sam.

"Fuera de aquí", les dice. "Todos ustedes."


End file.
